masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Goto
Kasumi Goto is the galaxy's most enigmatic thief and has enemies everywhere, but only a few could put a face to her name. Not much is known about her, other than Cerberus has contracted her to assist Commander Shepard in the mission to save mankind. In exchange, she requires help with a dangerous heist to infiltrate the vault of a deadly criminal known as Donovan Hock. Kasumi is master of stealth and eluding her enemies, her unique skills and technical expertise will be a valuable asset to Cerberus and Commander Shepard. Powers Weapon Proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Master Thief *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Recharge Time: -6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Recharge Time: -12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Recharge Time: -18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Master Infiltrator or Master Saboteur **'Master Infiltrator': Kasumi specializes in her tech mastery, greatly reducing the recharge time of her powers. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% **'Master Saboteur': Kasumi specializes in weapon combat, increasing her weapon damage. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -18.00% Dossier: The Master Thief Sabotage, infiltration, extraction, Property acquisition, stealth, agile combat. "This subject has stolen extremely valuable resources from Cerberus in the past. Alarm systems, DNA encoders, guards, and various other deterrents were bypassed, and we don't know how. She was last seen on the Citadel." Stolen Memory Kasumi has requested Shepard's aid in a heist on the planet Bekenstein to infiltrate the vault of a weapons dealer and smuggler named Donovan Hock bioware.com DLC page. She stated that Hock killed her former partner. They infiltrate a gala with several prominent underworld figures and end up battling Eclipse, who is providing security for Hock. Trivia *Using a hack, it was possible to make Kasumi selectable when choosing squadmates before downloading her; however, she only appeared in the last mission, and a "placeholder" model was used. Selecting her at any other time caused Shepard to only have one squadmate. *''Kasumi'' (霞) is Japanese for 'mist', perhaps to accent her career as a thief. *Gotō (後藤) is a common Japanese surname meaning "behind wisteria", possibly referring to Kasumi's profession. There are, however, numerous other Japanese names with the same or similar pronunciation but different kanji. *The Japanese word gōtō (強盗), which is pronounced somewhat similarly, also means 'robber' or 'robbery'. *She has a crush on Jacob Taylor, asking Shepard if he likes "Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania". *Some of Kasumi's dialog are comments about Shepard's relationship with his/her love interest. *There is a bar in the Port Observation deck where Kasumi stays. There are two drinks on the counter that can be poured. While the blue drink has no effect, the red drink induces a "drunk" effect on the Commander. Mixing both induces dizziness as well as EDI directing you to the applicable restroom (going there will have no effect, however). It should be noted that Shepard comments in a conversation with Jacob that the next Normandy would benefit from a bar, and the Kasumi DLC adds one to the ship. *Kasumi is the only squadmate with Tech training who makes use of the Infiltrator's unique class skill. References Category:Characters Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Humans